cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemist recipes
Alchemy potions when consumed can heal your health, add life, as well as boost your attack and defense points for a set amount over a set amount of time. Many of the potions do not have an obvious affect or do not have an assigned affect yet, but hopefully they will. The basic Alchemy potions can fall under the following groupings: Health potions, Super Health potions, Molotav Cocktail, Grenades, Fortification potion, Aggression potion, Inner focus potions and such special potions as Ginseng and Crit potions. Health potions can increase your life a set amount, which is good if you need to recover after a battle, and can be sold at merchants for a low amount. Super Health potions heals your life in set amounts (the higher the level the higher the amount) for a period of 30 seconds which is great to take before a battle and it will heal you during the battle. Fortification potions tend to increase defense points a set amount for about 15 mins (could be longer and effect does not stack if you take more than one). Inner focus potions can increase both attack and defense points similar to fortification potion. Other potion properties have not been discovered or assigned. The following list potions by alchemist level, telling the affect, ingredients and number of make points when known. In general assume all potions are 100XP make, except potions with lifestones are 200XP. Level 1 ---- Aggression Potion 1 2 Grave Fungus, 2 Orange + 80 attack for 50 min. 100 Make pts Health Potion - L1-L5 - makes 5x - heals you one time set amount 3 grave fungus, 1 orange make 100pt Super Health Potion - L5 '- makes 5x - heals you continuously for 30 secs in increments of +54 1 grave fungus, 1 orange, 2 lime make 100pt '''Molotov Cocktail I '- does nothing yet, auto freebie in recipes 3 iron, 1 orange 100 make points 'Greater Grenade I '- does nothing yet 1 iron, 2 corpse blossom, 1 orange 100 make pts 'Fortification potion I '- +80pts to defense 1 grave fungus, 3 oranges 100 make pts '''Inner Focus Potion I 2 grave fungus, 1 corpse blossom, 1 lime + 80 dfense 30 min. 100 make Ginseng Twister 10 iron, 1 weak essence, 1 grave fungus, 1 lime, 1 lifestone Level 2 ---- Health Potion - L15 - makes 5x - heals you one time a set amount 3 dusk blooms, 1 lemon 100 make pts, makes 5, sell for 16 each Super Health Potion L15 - makes 5x - heals you by 275 continuously for 30 sec. 1 dusk bloom, 1 lemon, 2 apricots 200 make pts Recipe tome cost - ?13,360 rubies (item says "Recipe Tome Super Health Potion L5. Recipe Tome. Contains the recipe to make Super Health Potion L15") Molotov Cocktail II - does nothing yet, auto freebie in recipes ? 3 lead, 1 lemon 100 make pts Greater Molotov Cocktail - does nothing yet 1 lead, 2 stinging nettle, 1 lemon 200 make pts Grenade II '''- does nothing yet 2 lead, 1 dusk bloom, 1 lemon 100 make pts '''Fortification Potion II - +50 defence for a short while 1 Dusk Bloom, 3 Lemon 100 make pts Aggression Potion II - 2 dusk blooms, 2 lemons 100 make? Inner Focus Potion II '''- +90 attack, +90 defense (for some time? maybe 15 mins+, can only use one at a time, stacking does nothing) 2 dusk blooms, 1 stinging nettle, 1 apricot 200 make pts '''Crit-Ade - Some type of healing? 2 dusk blooms, 7 lemons, 3 apricots, 1 life stone ? make pts EverHeal Type A 2 lead, 1 stinging nettle, 10 hemp fibers, 1 lifestone Level 3 ---- Super Health Potion - L25 - Restores 483 health for 30 sec. 1 Milk Thistle, 1 Banana, 2 Pomegranate 200 make pts Grenade III - does nothing yet 2 aluminum, 1 milk thistle, 1 banana 100 make pts Molotov Cocktail III '- does nothing yet, auto freebie when level up 3 aluminum, 1 banana 100 make pts '''Fortification potion III '- +60 defense 1 milk thistle, 3 banana 100 make pts. 'Aggression Potion III '- does nothing yet 2 milk thistle, 2 banana 100 make pts 'Crit Cola '- some type of healing? 2 milk thistle, 7 banana, 3 pomegrante, 1 life stone** ? make pts EverHeal Type B 3 aluminum, 1 feverfew, 10 cotton fiber, 1 life stone** ? make pts '''Ginseng Blaster 10 aluminium, 1 pulsing essence, 1 milk thistle, 1 pomogranet, 1 lifestone Level 4 ---- Health Potion L35 - heals you one set amount of +293 health, makes 5 at a time. sells for 32 rubies each. 3 chamomile, 1 pear Molotov Cocktail IV '- does nothing yet, auto recipe freebie 3 nickel, 1 pear 100 make pts '''Fortification Potion IV ' 1 chamomile, 3 pears 100 make 'Aggression Potion IV '- increases attack pts by 100 2 chamomile, 2 pear 100 make 'EverHeal Type AB '- "gain supernatural healting! this potion gives you +240 health regeneration for 1 hr" 3 nickel, 1 pokeweed, 10 bamboo fibers, 1 life stone** 200XP Despite what this potion says - I drank it, and saw no change - does nothing! (1/30/2010) Level 5 ---- '''Aggression Potion V (i would assume 2 plum and 2 black raspberry, but unconfirmed) EverHeal Type AB- '''(the recipe Tome I have says level 5. Maybe it's the "-" there that helps) (but my recipe uses lvl 4 ingredients??) '''Health Potion L45 - heals life one time a set amount. auto upgrade of L35 potion when you get gain from 4 to 5 alchemy skill pts 3 black raspberry, 1 plum 100XP Molotov cocktail V 3 Tin, 1 Plum 100XP 'Grenade V '- auto updated/received? 2 Tin, 1 black raspberry, 1 plum 100XP 'Fortification Potion V ' 1 black raspberry, 3 plums 100 XP '''Crit Bull - '''one recipe makes 3 crit bulls 2 black raspberry, 7 plum, 3 persimmon, 1 lifestone The next 30 auto-attacks will be critical hits and cause extra damage (I drank this and saw no difference in the damage I did to bad guy... ? hard to tell if works) Category:Crafting Category:Inventory